Naruto Soldier First Class
by Erik Museveni
Summary: The Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto but Naruto is also a by product of an experiment much like Sephiroth. Pairings confidential.


Naruto: Soldier First Class

Chapter One: New summon Materia

By Mykal Strife

(Authors Note: I know I have seen a lot of FF and Naruto crossovers. I did this one just as a thought in my head using one of my Favorite Characters from FFVII.)

Sephiroth stood in the Shinra building in Sunagakure. Rufus stood with a young Gaara behind him. "Sephiroth we are sending you to the Shinra Branch in Konoha to train a new young soldier we had made like you. His Father died to save him. He was injected with Jenova cells and the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him as well." Rufus would say softly. "I want you to train him as you were trained. Do not deviate at all."

Sephiroth stood his coat moving into place and nods slowly. "Your sure?" Sephiroth asked softly. Rufus would only nod. Sephiroth would turn and leave his blue-green eyes would close for a moment.

~ Konohagakure Three Days Later ~

Sephiroth would approach slowly. His coat would move in the wind as he headed towards the Hokage's office. "Hello Sandaime Hokage. I am Sephiroth. Rufus sent me to look after an Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi nodded slowly. "We have been informed. Rufus sent a request to us for a training area and home. Naruto is the Yondaime Hokage's son."

Sephiroth would nod slowly. "Is there a weapon maker and materia shop in Konoha?" He asked softly. "I wish to purchase Naruto, his weapon and materia." The Hokage nodded slowly. "Yes I believe you know him. His name is Cid." Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Yes he used to be apart of Shinra's Aircraft division. Interesting that he has opened up a shop." He said softly. "I will expect Naruto to be given to my care as soon as is possible. Shinra must take possession of the Jin-Churiki's before they are killed." He said softly. "As is our agreement with the villages. Do not be alarmed though we will be considered Konoha citizens and he will go through your Nin Academy."

~ Five Years Later ~

Sephiroth stood in the training arena with the now five year old Naruto. Naruto had been trained mentally mostly up until this point now it was time to begin his Magic/Jutsu training as well as his weapon training. Sephiroth had given him a special sword today. The sword was a replica of Sephiroth's own sword only it was smaller.

Naruto hefted the sword slightly unsure. His blonde hair was long and smooth much like Sephiroth's was. He had deep blue eyes that had a slight sea green tint over them. He had six whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a pair of black pants and boots no shirt or jackets much like his sensei at the moment.

Sephiroth smirked. "Happy Birthday Naruto. This I had made especially for you. It is a replica of my sword in every way but only smaller." He said as he looked to his student. "Now defend yourself." He said launching himself towards his student his sword appearing in his hand quickly slashing toward Naruto's middle.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked it only inches from him. "Hey that was not fair Sensei." Naruto said softly. "The world is not fair. I at least warned you most people you will face as the years come would not give you the satisfaction of a warning. So be prepared to defend yourself at all times. Even here in this training ring must you be prepared to defend yourself. Only inside the house will you be safe." Sephiroth said as he smirked again. "Now this will be your last warning, defend yourself."

The training sessions passed quickly Naruto learned how to wield a sword how to use chakra to make jutsu's as well how to wield the materia in his weapons and armor he had on or in his clothing. He gained many cuts and bruises but always found that he was fully healed. Days turned into Weeks and Weeks into Years. Naruto trained until he was exhausted both mentally and physically to only collapse into bed and start again the next day.

Naruto became well muscled and went to the Shinra Building for a test of his abilities. He was only eight and was named Soldier first class like Sephiroth and given his own Soldier outfit. Naruto wore it similar to Sephiroth with one minor adjustment on the back of his was a red spiral.

~Nin Academy Six months after Soldier Test

Naruto would walk into the academy and looked around. He was silent and calculating after having trained all his life with Sephiroth. He looked and his eyes stopped on several people. The first was a young shy kunoichi Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto watched her for a moment and thought to himself. 'Hyuuga Hinata she is heir to the Hyuuga main family and is the wielder of the Byakugan Kekki Genkai. She looks shy and timid may need some guidance and help.'

Naruto's eyes moved then to the other heir in the room the only one left in his clan. Uchiha Sasuke instantly Naruto's eyes would narrow slowly sensing the killing intent from the boy only it wasn't directed at anyone in the room. 'Uchiha Sasuke is only surviving member of Uchiha Itachi's massacre of the rest of the Uchiha Family. The Uchiha Clan wields the Sharingan Kekki Genkai and use Katon Jutsu's. Will need to keep an eye on this heir seems to have unfinished business with someone.' His eyes spotted other clans and he made notes as he took a seat in the back of the class.

~ Graduation Day ~

Naruto excelled through the classes easily with Sasuke being his only true rival. The only other who matched him was Sakura when it came to the written tests. Soon the day of Graduation came and they had their last test to take. It was the Bushin No Jutsu. Naruto's name was called and he walked into the office where his teacher sat and performed a flawless Jutsu.

He slipped out with his Leaf Protector. It was wrapped around his right upper arm so it was out of the way. His trench coat would flap as a wind came through. He heard several of the parents talking as he passed. "They made him a Nin? I can't believe they let the demon become a Nin even as he works for that Shinra Company." Another woman nodded. "This is true. We should form a petition for the Hokage as soon as is able. Naruto narrowed his green blue eyes that came from being injected with the Jenova cells before birth. He walked past as his hand tightened and the materia inside of his arm glowed as his hand got a green flame.

Naruto didn't like being looked down upon. Most days when he was younger he couldn't be out alone without Sephiroth Sensei around because the villagers attacked him. He still wore the large scar on his back from a villager when he had sneaked out of the house. His sensei didn't heal him up at all they had let it heal to scar. Sephiroth said it was a reminder of the mistake he had made.

Naruto entered the Shinra Mansion at the edge of town and slipped to the study where he knew his sensei would be. "Sensei I made it into the Nin world." Sephiroth turned as he closed a book one handed. "Good now remember you will be given missions from Shinra as well as from the Village. You will need to do them both. Shinra currently has no mission for you right now seeing as your missions as a Genin will be menial tasks such as pulling weeds from gardens helping with the harvest repairing fences." He said softly. "Just remember that you are my Student and that you will do your best in all these areas."

Naruto nodded and they headed out back to train. They fought a good battle it was three hours before Naruto lost yet again. Naruto know though he wouldn't be able to beat his sensei unless his sensei made a huge mistake, which hardly ever happened. Naruto picked himself up and his right palm glowed a bright blue as he healed himself of his hurts using materia.

~Team Selection Day~

Naruto would have his picture taken for the Genin Nin files, which were updated as they did missions and gained the next rank in the village. He sat at the back of class as he usually did having arrived early. Sasuke also arrived early and sat a few tier in front of him.

The door suddenly burst open as Ino and Sakura burst through the door both declaring themselves the winner which started a bigger argument until Sakura saw Sasuke sitting all alone. She instantly went towards him and started talking to him trying to get him to go on a date and if she could sit next to him. This began another argument between Ino and Sakura and the rest of the Sasuke fan club.

Naruto didn't have a fan club and he didn't care such things were beneath a Soldier first class of Shinra and Future Hokage of Konoha. He leaned back and looked around gauging his fellow classmates. He spotted Hinata staring at him silently and then when she noticed that he was looking she blushed and turned away. He smirked softly. So it looked like he had a fan club of one.

Iruka-Sensei would slip into the classroom holding some papers and called them to order. Naruto was some others were the only ones who didn't need to be told. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru were usually already quiet and settled everyone else was being loud and obnoxious and needed to be told quite a few times.

Iruka began by beginning to lecture the students how Nin life was hard and that they will be faced with all sorts of situations. That their true tests had just begun today. That through their efforts they will bring honor to Konoha. Naruto listened silently but paid little attention part of his training with Sephiroth had been to keep an eye on his surroundings as well as gain the things he needed to pay attention to.

Iruka sensei watched them all and his eyes fell on Naruto. He picked up the paper on Naruto. Trained by Shinra Soldier First Class Sephiroth. Gained Soldier First Class six months prior to entering the Nin academy. Trained to wield Katana Muramasa (named given by Cid after forging, Replica to Masamune). Wields certain jutsu's easily has trouble with Katon Jutsu. Wields Cure and Fire Magic Materia as well as Bahamut Summoning Materia. Naruto seeks the summoning Contract for the Kitsune. Iruka read all this and nods. 'Naruto has been better then I thought he was going to be. I figured him to be a trickster.' Iruka thought silently.

"Alright it is time for Team Assignments. These are to be your permanent teams unless otherwise directed by the Hokage when given your assignments." Iruka started naming off the teams and them when he got to team Seven Naruto seemed to listen more intently since his name had not been called yet. "Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino Your Jonin Instructor will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will be Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jonin Instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai." Team nine was then called. "Team Ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jonin Instructor is Sarutobi Asama. Break for lunch and then come back to meet your instructors.

Naruto stood and instantly felt something land on his blonde hair. The small white dog barked and Naruto rolled his eyes up. "You must be Akamaru." He said softly and turned to the kid behind him who happened to smell like a dog himself. "Is there a reason your dog is on my head?" Kiba looked taken aback mostly because Akamaru had jumped on Naruto and Akamaru really didn't like a lot of people outside Kiba's Family. "I guess he likes you Naruto. It odd since he doesn't usually like anyone." Naruto gave a small smirk that made Kiba shiver. "Must be my winning personality." He said softly.

Naruto turned and ran right into Hinata who had come up behind them and Naruto blinked. "Hello Hinata" He said bowing to her and holding out his hand to help her up. She allowed him to help her up and squeaked when he actually spoke her name. "Shall we have lunch together?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto would nod. "Sure. Our team seems to consist of two trackers and an attacker seeing as I have now abilities that allow me to track anything." He said softly and cocked his head. "This will be an interesting setup." He said grinning.

As Naruto, Hinata and Kiba ate their lunch they talked amongst themselves. Kiba expressed an interest in materia and even in joining Shinra. Naruto chuckled and told them he might be able to talk to the local branch. Hinata was more interested in Naruto's past and how he grew up. Naruto told them that he was a genetic experiment done without his father's knowledge injected with Mako before he was born which made him faster stronger and smarter then most people. He also explained about his training a little and they seemed to enjoy his company.

As lunch ended they headed inside and took seats at the back of class with each other. Each instructor came and got their respective teams before heading out. Team seven and eight were the only ones left. Sakura was vainly trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her while Shino was letting his bugs out and then bringing back from sheer boredom. Suddenly Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Shut up bookworm. You are useless to me you may have one of the top marks in knowledge but I have seen how you apply that knowledge it is mediocre at best." He said and Sakura looked sad and on the verge of crying.

Naruto wanted to step in but didn't he felt the same thing but wouldn't have said it like that. He would have helped her more instead of thinking she was useless. He turned as Kurenai stepped in and motioned for her team to follow her. They stopped outside of a training area and looked to the others. "I have a Stealth Track and attack team. Both Kiba and Hinata can track quite easily. You Naruto are our attack. If you pass this next test I will be training you to be stealthy and silent in your attacks as well as the Tracking. Now this is Training Ground 13 one of my favorites. It is a maze full of different wild animals as well as dead ends. You have an hour to find me and neutralize me. The hour will start when you guys enter the maze and don't worry ill know."

As Kurenai went in Naruto motioned the other two to gather in a circle. "Alright guys this should be our plan of attack. Kiba you and Akamaru take the point." He said making a circle in the dirt on the ground. "You and Akamaru can easily scent her route and find out if one of the turns is a dead end or not. Hinata you will be rear guard since you have near 360-degree site with the Byakugan. I will be middleman so that I can watch our flanks easily enough. Now are we ready?" He asked Kiba and Akamaru as well as Hinata all liked the plan and figured he would someday be Genin and the team leader.

They headed into the maze and Naruto hit a button on his watch and they began to head through the maze. Although they faced a lot of creatures and found even a few dead ends they made it to the center of the maze in record time fifteen minutes. Kurenai was nowhere to be found but Naruto knew she was there. Kiba could smell her as well as Akamaru. They waited and Naruto leaned into them and explained his plan He will enter and see what happens and they were to follow once she sprang her trap.

Naruto entered slowly and turned around instantly the whole center went dark and he saw Kurenai in front of him. Naruto began his attack. After about five minutes of Kurenai dodging and ducking he finally slashed through her and felt a kunai at the back of his head. "Tisk tisk Naruto you need to rely on your teammates instead of rushing in yourself." Naruto smiled softly a sadistic little evil smile and Kurenai cocked her head. "Why are you smiling you all just Failed?"

Naruto then began to laugh softly. "Did we?" He asked softly. "You were to intent on capturing me that you didn't notice Hinata and Kiba. They have you Kurenai. I sacrificed myself to you." He said softly. Kurenai looked and found that there were two tags on her arm they were normally exploding tags but the words were spelled wrong. "Interesting. You worked as a Team to draw me out. You Pass." She said smirking. "Next time though Naruto. Come at me with all you have. I know you held back." Naruto smiled and shrugs. "Maybe, Maybe Not Kurenai-Sensei. The ploy worked though it drew you out of hiding." He said softly.

They celebrated at Kurenai's Favorite place having dago and green tea while Kurenai drank sake. Hinata and Kiba couldn't stop talking about that plan and how many times they even nearly died in the maze. "You guys did well most teams that enter never come out they get lost and either die of starvation or they are killed by some of the creatures in there." Naruto smiled. "That's why its Training Ground thirteen isn't it?" He asked softly. Kurenai nodded slowly. "Yes in fact it is. Unlucky Thirteen. Not to mention it was finished on Friday the Thirteenth."

Naruto chuckled silently as he sat back and sipped his green tea slowly. He looked to his teammates and looked to the door as a Turk entered. The Turk walked towards Naruto's table and looked to Naruto. "Soldier First Class Uzumaki Naruto. Please come to the Shinra Building as quickly as possible. We understand that you were recently appointed a Soldier and Nin but you have a mission. Also Jounin Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba the Hokage would like to speak with you as well."

Naruto seeing as he was at the edge stood and moved out and bows to his instructor. "Excuse me Kurenai-Sensei." He said softly. "I must leave." Naruto walked towards the Shinra Building slowly. His boots made no noise. He slipped in and saw his instructor Sephiroth standing just inside. Naruto gave him a nod and went to Soldier Director Cloud Strife. "Sir you called for me?" He asked softly.

The Director looked up and cocked his head. "Ah yes. First things first Congratulations on becoming a Genin." Director Strife said softly. "Second thing, it's a little early then normal but we do have a mission for you. The Hokage has also agreed to send your entire team with you. A new materia has surfaced. It is protected by monsters." Naruto nods slowly. "I see. May I ask why you're sending me? I just recently made Soldier First class." Naruto said confused. Director Strife smiles and stands, "First it pertains to you. We found that this is a summoning materia. Our scientists were able to find out it summons Foxes before they were killed."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow slowly. He knew that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. It was why the Shinra Company protected him; also he had been created like Sephiroth with the Jenova cells injected into his mother. He turned slowly his eyes flashing crimson and becoming fox like slits. "Interesting. If I get the materia what is to happen?" He asked softly. Director Strife chuckled. "We were actually studying it for you. It is yours to keep."

Naruto nods and looks to the director. "This is a no choice mission isn't it?" The Director nodded and laughed. "It is. You and your team are to meet up in one hour at the gates. Here is the map of the area." Naruto took the map from Director Strife and nods. "Thank you sir. I shall be leaving now." He said slipping the map into his jacket and turned and left.

Naruto was leaning against the tree outside the gate as his team came up and they looked to him. "So I hear we are finding a new materia." Kurenai said looking to Naruto. Naruto nods slowly. "Yes we are Kurenai-sensei." He said softly. "It is the Fox Summoning Materia. It was made with me in mind." He said turning and pulled out a map and gestured. "It is here." He tapped the map softly. "We are of course here." He said pointing to Konoha.

"It is about a day's travel away." He said softly as he turned to them. "Kurenai-sensei what do you think?" He asks softly. Kurenai thought silently. "Well I say we travel as best as we can. A day away means we wont reach it for a bit." He said softly. "On the way there are some D missions that we are able to do The Hokage gave them to me. So I say that this mission will over all take about a week to accomplish. I hope they didn't give you a time limit." Kurenai said smiling softly.

Naruto shook his head softly. "No I have all the time in the world. It's mine." He said as he smiled softly. "Shall we?" He asked softly as he grabbed his bag and flipped it onto his back. He turned to look towards the woods. His teammates would flank him as Kurenai took a spot in the back and they began to walk.

Along the way Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba talked and did some missions. It was mostly pulling weeds helping to plow fields or even helping to harvest the vegetables on some farms. During one of these side missions Kiba sighed while they were having a break. "Man I hate this menial crap." He hissed softly. "It seems degrading slightly." He said as he frowned.

Naruto took a sip of his water and straightened slowly. "Its not degrading or menial. Its to toughen us up as well as provide us with ways to help our teamwork." He said as he chuckled softly. "Think of it like that. While toughening us up it allows our body to become better so we have more Chakra to use. As well as lets say you, Hinata, and I all focus on one part of the fence or field. Then the rest gets left out by the time we are done so we split up the fence or fields like we have been doing to make the work go faster." He said grinning softly. Kiba sighed slowly and nods, "I never thought of it like that. Thanks, Naruto.'

Naruto nods slowly. "Your welcome Kiba." He said softly. Kurenai was off to the side writing something in a small notebook. One of the things she wrote was Naruto is best suited to lead team in my absences is willing to help his teammates. Unknown as to how he will help them.

Naruto looked to Hinata and sighed softly. "Your very shy Hinata is something up?" He asked softly Hinata squeaked and blushed slightly. "N… n…. n…. not really Naruto-kun." She said softly. Naruto nods slowly and smiled softly. "Ok." He said softly. Naruto felt as if Hinata was hiding something and cocked his head silently.

Naruto felt that he was going to help Kiba and Hinata by training them some more. Maybe even teaching them to wield materia and some weapons. Naruto tapped his foot and went back to work.

After a week of doing D missions they arrived at the entrance of the cave where the Fox Summon Materia is. Naruto looked around the cave. "Hmmm a seal. They used Wall materia to create a bubble to keep someone from entering." He said as he popped his fingers slowly. He brought up his right hand and a green glow began to shine slowly. He cast Dispel and turned. "Lets go." He said leading them into the cave.


End file.
